


Just a Trim

by minhakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhakos/pseuds/minhakos
Summary: Ritsu's lazy and needs a haircut, and even though he should deal with it on his own, Mao's never really able to say no to Ritsu.





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the awful title, I hate titles, titles suck!

“Maa-kun, help. I can’t see.”

Mao’s utterly confused, until he’s looking at Ritsu and realizing that the other’s hair has gotten noticeably longer, his black locks just long enough that no brushing them aside would keep them out of his eyes.

Mao sighs.

“Did you forget to get your hair cut recently?”

Ritsu doesn’t respond verbally, but instead tugs at the ends of his hair, pouting slightly.

Mao can’t do anything but sigh again and give the other a look.

“And? What am I supposed to do about it? Are you asking me to take you to a salon to get it cut?”

He’d rather not--Ritsu’s old enough that he should be able to go without Mao dragging him there. Where was the other’s sense of responsibility? A silly question, since all responsibility for Ritsu always fell upon Mao’s shoulders, even when they were children. Any errand Ritsu’s family would ask him to run on his own as practice for his independence, Mao would be right beside him.

_ Heck, I still wake him up almost every morning! _

That’s exactly why Mao’s even in Ritsu’s room at the moment, sitting on the end of his bed as Ritsu puts as little effort as possible into sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Sometimes Mao finds it a bit annoying, but that’s just who Ritsu is.

And he loves Ritsu, so he can put up with it.

“No~ I don’t want to go out,” Ritsu yawns, shaking his head which only shows off how long his fringe has gotten. “Maa-kun can do it for me.”

“Huh? Do what?”

“Cut my hair~” Ritsu hums as he finally sits up, scooting closer to the other. “Maa-kun can do it, right?”

“Why does it feel like you think I can do anything?” Mao chuckles.

“Because,” Ritsu scoots closer, until he’s able to rest his head against Mao’s shoulder. “Maa-kun  _ can _ do anything.”

Mao’s cheeks are only slightly flushed at Ritsu’s words.

He clears his throat and turns his head away. Ritsu’s already seen his blush and is smiling.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

That’s what Mao says, but he still ends up pulling Ritsu into the bathroom after he’s spread a towel across the floor and placed a chair in the center. The only tool he finds is a normal pair of scissors, not at all meant for cutting hair, but he’s just going to be trimming so it should be fine, right?

Cutting Ritsu’s hair is mostly easy, at least in the beginning. Ritsu simply lets his head droop slightly to the side, too tired to sit up straight in the chair, but he’s still after he’s found a comfortable position, which makes the job a bit less agonizing for Mao. He doesn’t want to mess up and have Ritsu end up with a bad haircut, not that Ritsu would probably notice or care. The other members of Knights may be annoyed with him if he botches the haircut though, since Ritsu’s visuals are a key part of the unit (at least in Mao’s opinion).

Trimming his ends at the base of his neck is easy enough, but when Mao’s ready to move to Ritsu’s bangs is when things start to become more complicated. This is where he definitely cannot mess up.

Ritsu’s head is still slumped to the side, and Mao finds himself annoyed again. Once again he’s roped into doing something for Ritsu, while Ritsu simply falls asleep.

“Ritsu.”

He doesn’t say his name very loudly, even though he does need Ritsu to wake up. His head is slumped to the side, and Mao can’t accurately trim his bangs if he can’t see how they normally fall when Ritsu is awake and upright.

“Riiitsu.”

Mao tries again, a bit louder, but gets no reply. He pouts and steps around the chair so that he’s in front of the sleeping other.

And he pauses for a moment, maybe a couple minutes even, just to look at Ritsu’s face. Ritsu’s sleeping face, which is so relaxed and unbothered by the world, is one of Mao’s favorite sights. He can’t help but sigh, then smile to himself.

“Ricchan.”

It’s barely a whisper, Mao wasn’t even trying to wake up Ritsu at this point, but he couldn’t keep the childish nickname from rolling off his tongue. He doesn’t use that name for Ritsu that often anymore, and even finds it embarrassing to do so lately. It’s annoying to Mao that he can only manage to call out to the other so affectionately when he knows the other can’t hear him.

Or at least, he thought Ritsu couldn’t hear him.

“Yes, Maa-kun~?”

Ritsu’s smiling ever so slightly, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his fringe obscuring his face slightly. Mao can’t help but swallow and look away.

“I-I need you to sit up straight. I don’t want your bangs to end up lopsided.”

Ritsu hums in response and to Mao’s relief, does as he’s told.

Trimming Ritsu’s fringe is much more awkward than Mao anticipated. Ritsu’s wide awake now, and as much as Mao tries to focus on cutting the other’s hair, he keeps glancing at Ritsu whose gaze is fixed on Mao.

Mao almost cuts off a chunk of Ritsu’s hair as his gaze meets Ritsu’s, but manages to pull the scissors away before he does.

Ritsu only chuckles in response.

Mao gets in a good ten minutes of barely trimming away much hair at all before Ritsu’s head starts to droop to the side again. Mao purses his lips and taps the top of Ritsu’s head with his free hand.

“Hey, stay awake.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Mao’s annoyed,  _ again _ , and dismisses Ritsu with a grunt. Ritsu doesn’t straighten up though, and after a few silent exchanges of Mao lightly tapping Ritsu to get him to listen and Ritsu shrugging him off, Mao’s had enough. With the scissors securely in his hand, pointed away from Ritsu, Mao lifts both hands to cup Ritsu’s cheeks and force his head upright. And once Ritsu’s in place again, Mao makes the mistake of looking into Ritsu’s eyes.

Mao only realizes how much he’s been leaning in toward the other when Ritsu closes the small gap between them, pressing his lips up against Mao’s in a soft kiss.

“Thanks for cutting my hair,” Ritsu whispers against Mao’s lips. “Now I can see Maa-kun’s cute face again~”

Mao’s face is impossibly red, and the only thing he can do is promise himself that he won’t indulge Ritsu’s selfish requests anymore.

But Mao loves Ritsu, so he knows he knows he’s going to break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this while I was at the salon this morning getting my hair done LOL. my new challenge to myself is to come up with ritsumao drabbles based off of whatever I myself am doing LOL. I hope you enjoyed this fluff!


End file.
